


Immortality

by colorofmercury



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmercury/pseuds/colorofmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://homesmut.livejournal.com/9406.html?thread=14960830#t14960830</p><p>Also a quick note: I know Aradia is God Teir, but I'm fairly certain John doesn't know that.</p><p>New note: this was my first fill for the meme, I had never posted fanfic before (okay like once when I was 12, it hardly counts) this one! I'm not sure what point I was trying to make with that. Maybe "it's old?" Meh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality

Yesterday you were twelve.   
  
  
Today… well, lots of things have happened today. One of which is that   
you turned thirteen. Another is that you guess you're a god now? You   
know that means you can fly and apparently come back to life but you   
didn't really think about what else it meant.   
  
  
You were too busy trying to fix everything, and suddenly it hits you that you might not turn fourteen.   
  
  
You consider this for a while. You know that you'll probably live for   
another year. You might be killed, but odds are you'll come back to life   
or something. To be honest you're not really sure how all this works   
yet.   
  
  
What you're not sure about is if you'll actually age another year.   
  
  
When Jade and Rose and Dave are all getting taller and going through all   
those changes that you're honestly sick of learning about, will you be   
too? Or will you still look thirteen (often mistaken for eleven) when   
your friends are adults?   
  
  
You grimace and correct yourself. You're not sure who of your friends will still be alive through adulthood.   
  
  
And after another moment's thought, you realize that anyone who is alive   
will keep getting older. Even if you change with them, eventually they   
will all die.   
  
  
Some day you will lose all your friends—all the ones left, that is. Some   
day you might really like someone, or maybe love someone, and some day   
that person will die too.   
  
  
Jade's dreamself is dead; Rose and Dave only have their dreamselves   
left. You think you remember Vriska telling you she made god teir but   
you also think something happened to her. You know she said no other   
trolls made it. And you know someone told you no other trolls can.   
  
  
Some day there might only be two of you… and maybe only one.   
  
  
Yesterday you were twelve.   
  
  
  
Today you think you might honestly be alone for the rest of your impossibly long life.


End file.
